What else do they want?
by I love the arrogant prince
Summary: Romance & drama. What else do you expect in High school? Well, these four girls expect more. Ami, Lilli, Rei, and Nana have been best friends since...well, forever! When the four are separated, two sent to Kaijou, one sent to Seirin, and another sent to Yosen. They expect more than getting to be around some of the hottest guys in Japan. What is wrong with these girls...?


The four girls sat in Lauren's bedroom, giggling and gossiping about who knows what. This would be one of their last sleepovers! You see, the four were being split up, going to different schools. But, they were in pairs.

Ami and Nana were going to Seirin while Lilli and Rei were going to Kaijou. "This is going to be so depressing." Nana commented, sighing as she plopped on her blonde friend's bed.

Lilli blinked, "Hey! It won't be that bad, I mean, we're in pairs so, we'll have half of each other!"

"I swear you never make any sense." Ami commented, lazily brushing her fingers through her long brown hair.

"W-What?! I do too!"

"I don't even think I'm actually going to Seirin…." Nana commented over the two girls arguing.

"What?!" Now, Rei spoke up.

"Y-You're not?! You're leaving?!"

"Come on! You can't just leave us!"

"Wait! – I'm probably going to either Seirin or Yosen!"

"YOSEN!?" Came the other girls' responses.

"Nana! Why? I thought you live closer to Seirin?" Lilli asked, worried for her friend.

"I….I'm not exactly sure. I think it has something to do with better education or something…" The raven haired girl commented, her eyebrows furrowing in thought.

With a sigh, the other three relaxed. "As long as you can still meet us up at McDonalds, then I'm okay." Rei grinned up at her from her own spot on the floor.

She nodded, "Of course! Now, let's get some sleep! We only have another day to be together!" The others nodded, getting wrapped up in their blankets, falling asleep.

The next day the girls stayed together, shopping, Lilli buying hair accessories for school, Rei bought a few new pens; Ami bought hair ties, while Nana bought make-up. They chatted until they walked each other home, Lilli was the last one left.

She sighed, entering her room. 'Tomorrow _is going to be a long day, but luckily, Rei is there to talk with.'_ She smiled, getting dressed in her bunny silk pajamas, the one she wore when she wanted good luck.

'_I wonder if they have a basketball team….?'_

The next day, Rei was first to awake out of the four. She hopped off her bed and ran towards her closet, quickly grabbing her uniform. She smoothed out the wrinkles, getting undressed and redressed. She then moved to the bathroom.

Her curly dark brown hair was just a mess today. She quickly tied it back in a bun, a few curls hanging out here and there. She checked her dark brown eyes to make sure there was no crust or anything. Make-up wasn't her kind of thing, if anything, she kind of hated it, especially foundation, her dark skin didn't need it, and she barely got any zits anyways. With a sigh, she turned off the light, making her way to her front door, grabbing her bag and slipping on her shoes, exiting with a 'goodbye' to her parents.

Ami was next. She wasn't as excited as Rei. It took her forever to get out of bed, rolling off her bed onto the floor and landing on her cat. Her cat, Captain, mewled, clawing at her arms. She blinked at the pain, soon hissing and rolling off the cat, which ran as fast as he could down the stairs.

She got up, stretching. It only took her a few seconds to get her uniform on, looking at the skirt disgustingly. She hated them. Especially with her long legs, she felt as if she was showing too much. Her brown, plain hair was naturally straight. Contacts or glasses? She asked herself as she entered the bathroom, staring intently at the two objects. Contacts. She sighed, placing them with ease in her own brown eyes, squirting some water in, wiping away the 'tears', examining her face. She exited the bathroom, nearly stepping on her cat. She grabbed an apple, quickly slipping on her shoes, jacket, and bag and ran out, waiting for Nana.

And of course, Nana was next to awake. She happily skipped over to her desk where the uniform neatly laid, unwrinkled, just perfect. The way she liked it. Locking her door, to make sure her little brothers didn't come in, she got dressed, putting on her favorite purple headband, and her flats and ran out of the room. She tied her hair in a side ponytail, smiling at her reflection, fixing her glasses.

She ruffled her little brother's hair, hugging her other brother, and yelled a goodbye and left.

Next, the laziest of them all. Lilli. She yawned, while her mother stood at her doorway, shouting at her to get up. She waved a dismissive hand, "I'm up. I'm up." She sighed, staring at the uniform in front of her. She blushed, all the guys! What if the girls hated her? No. They had some of the biggest brats where she used to live, they got along greatly. Well, maybe she was one of them? She didn't think so.

She slowly got dressed, staring at all of her shoes. She was secretly the girlish next to Nana. So many choices…She sighed, picking up her own flats, though hers were black while Nana's were a light grey. She looked in the mirror in her bedroom; her short blonde hair was like a big cotton bail. She glared at it, soon giggling and running downstairs to straighten it. It didn't reach her ears like before, it now reached a little above her shoulders.

Mumbling 'goodbye', she stormed out, meeting Rei on the way.

As Lilli and Rei made their way to school, Lilli bumped into someone. She latched onto Rei, causing the girl to almost fall, but she pushed the blonde off of herself, and onto the stranger. The guy caught Lilli, giving her a stern look but also blushing.

"Sorry…" She mumbled pointing back towards Rei, "It's her fault."

"M-Mine?!"

Nana and Ami discussed about Yosen while they walked. "I think Yosen will be bad for you." Ami commented, throwing her a look.

"It's not that bad…" Someone commented from behind them. They could both see a shadow, a tall one. The two turned slowly, seeing a guy who was at least seven feet tall!

"It's not?" Nana asked, looking up at him. She wasn't afraid of him like her friend.

"No. Are you going there?" The purple haired guy asked, nibbling on some chips.

"I was considering it, but my friend doesn't want me to leave her."

He glanced towards Ami, "What school do you go to?"

"Seirin."

"Ah, I know a few people there. I'm Murasakibara Atsushi." He held out a hand.

"I'm Nana Yamamoto." She gladly accepted his hand. Ami could only sit back and blink, soon leaving the two.


End file.
